KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2015
19:30:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:37 !updatelogs 19:30:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 19:30:57 hi 19:31:06 do you want your dragons back 19:31:12 your last pair just hatched 19:31:21 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/129456/12945568_350.png?mtime=VX9l8QACsbA 19:31:53 here is the babies http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/143659/14365866_350.png?mtime=VYpcvwADFf0 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/143659/14365867_350.png?mtime=VYpcvwACNy8 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/143659/14365868_350.png?mtime=VYpcvwACc_o 19:33:26 If not im exalting them all 19:34:12 No I don't have enough room can you exalt them and give me the money? 19:34:18 ya 19:34:28 even the parents? 19:35:39 Yup I have absolutely no room left 19:35:59 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:56 !updatelogs 19:37:00 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 19:40:35 gave you the money 20:04:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:04:28 Well, it has people, how I like it. 20:05:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:05:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:31 Hi jj 20:05:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:06:54 !updatelogs 22:57:38 CommanderPeepers: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 22:58:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:58:31 Jj Skarlet 22:58:46 the skars have landed *hides behind scoot* 22:58:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:25 /me crawls to a seat* 23:00:14 /me curls up on Skarlet's lap 23:00:25 *gives her a cookie* 23:00:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:38 SKARLET!!! 23:00:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:01:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:42 *sets skar in jj's lap* 23:01:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:01:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:33 jj pm 23:02:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:03:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:03:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:03:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:56 /me melts away* 23:03:57 wolf broke jj 23:04:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:00 My tongue hurts 23:05:20 that not good 23:05:24 Did you bite Scooty? 23:05:42 She's not okay. *hugs Skar * 23:05:43 No I put a rubber band on it 23:06:36 did you break on it? or was it just a Allergic reaction to the rubber band 23:06:48 *did you break it on it* 23:07:24 No XD I'm just cutting the circulation off 23:07:36 !updatelogs 23:07:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:02 !updatelogs 23:08:05 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 23:08:20 I'm being stupid XD 23:08:23 my teacher told us he's Allergic to bees, when he gets stung. It makes him pass out and he told us. "Man did that Bumblebee hit me with a bat" 23:08:41 because he wakes up with a hangover from the bee sting 23:09:08 Lol 23:09:14 he told us I get the same effects from a bee sting, that you get from drinking vodka 23:09:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:09:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:54 *hugs a kitten* 23:09:59 Mhm 23:10:24 Vodka bees 23:10:27 WOLFY! 23:10:37 D:< you trader 23:11:09 *is also hugging a puppy* 23:11:13 After I killed some of teen's pokemon 23:11:18 dragons 23:12:36 I want Ike :( 23:12:40 *gives scoot a cookie* 23:12:53 !updatelogs 23:12:56 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 23:14:25 /me is is a dump sadden 23:15:55 *hugs scoot* wolf sorry 23:16:41 /me falls into a pillow of mud and dies 23:17:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:31 NO NOT THE SCOOT *curls up* it should of be Kulas 23:18:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:59 !updatelogs 23:20:02 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 23:22:52 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:23:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:23:15 is it sad that i want to set fire the every state i think Nicklaus is in 23:23:21 teen 23:23:45 ? 23:24:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:52 armadillos lurk in your toaster 23:24:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:26:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:27:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:12 lol 23:30:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp84UZxTOOM 23:30:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:31:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:53 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:37:55 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:41:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:48 dead 23:48:44 *a fart noise is heard* 23:48:57 lol 23:49:38 it was max 23:49:50 Max, you are disgusting 23:49:57 !updatelogs 2015 06 24